Adopting Bella
by inspiremyworld95
Summary: This is one of those adopting Bella as a child fics. Charlie Died in a boating accident and Renee has an incurable disease. The Cullens, as vampires of course, decide to take her in. Enjoy! Rated T just to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! First Twilight fic.! I don't own anything!**

Chapter One:Family Meeting

"Edward," Carlisle's voice sounded from the doorway. He stood there with the pink bundles wrapped in his arms.

Edward looked up from the book in his lap. Even though he had earplugs in his ears, he could hear perfectly. Every breath, every step, every thought. Because he was a vampire. A defiance to human nature. And he hated every moment of it.

"Yes, Carlisle?" he spoke. "Is this about Alice's vision?" He smelled something, a scent so sweet and so intense it knocked all the unneeded air out of his lungs. He choked. "What _is _that?"

"This," Carlisle tossed him the pink blankets he held in his arms, "is a scent you need to become familiar with, if we are to help a child in need."

Edward was confused, for Carlisle was blocking his thoughts. "You need my assistance in the hospital?"

"No, that's not it. But we do need you to be present in the dining room. Esme's trying to calm Alice. She saw something that, well, you know, excited her, and I haven't even told you what it is yet."

"Alright, I'm coming," said Edward, placing the blankets on his bed.

He got up and joined Carlisle at the door. They then proceeded down the staircase and into the dining room where the rest of the family sat. Alice was bouncing in her seat. Esme tried to stop her, cautioning that if she bounced any harder the chair would brake from her inhuman strength. Emmett and Jasper were trying to place a bet on why she was responding the way she did to her strange visions. Rosalie was, as usual, thinking about herself as soon as she caught sight of her reflelction captured on the glass placed over the table. We walked into the room, Carlisle and Edward. He took his place at the head of the table, and I sat between Emmett and Alice, across from Rosalie and Esme, and diagonal from Jasper.

"So now that we're all here," Carlisle started. "I would like to discuss an issue at the hospital. Regarding one of the new-"

"Oh, please, please, please, Carlisle," Alice said, jumping into the unspoken matter at hand. "Can we keep her?"

_Keep her? _Keep _who_? That was the question. This was caught in the minds of the Cullen family.

Edward scanned the minds of Carlisle and Alice, but all he got was a jumble of images-nothing he could make sense of to figure out what was going on.

Carlisle was a patient man. He'd have to be to have Alice for a daughter. "What I meant to say was-"

Alice leaned forward with a bright smile on her face.

"The hospital delivered a child the other day. Her name is Isabella Swan. She's just three days old, and her mother was single. Her father died in a boating accident while fishing. But the mother, Renee, has a rare disease and cannot take care of the child. She has no other relatives that can take her and can't bear to put Isabella in and orphanage. She has asked me to take her."

Esme gasped, "Oh the poor dears. What are we going to do Carlisle?"

"I would take in the child as a member of our family, we would not turn her, of course, but I wanted to make sure you all agree on this course of actions.

"But why?" Edward asked startled. "Why would you keep a child with _us_? Vampires, Carlisle. We couldn't possibly give her all she needs, without her being unhappy, here. And what about our secret?"

"Would we feel bloodlust for her, Carlisle? Isn't it too dangerous for the child?" Jasper was worried he would lose control around a human living in the same household.

"A child?" Rosalie gasped. Her thoughts were mingled. She, too, was worried about a human knowing our secret, but those worries were overridden by the chance to raise an actual human child, as she always wanted to have children of her own but couldn't.

"Oh hush your worries," Alice said. "I already _know_ we're going to be okay. She's going to love it here! I can see it already!"

"Yay! New sister!" Emmett fist pumped the air. "Maybe she'll actually be funny!"

"Hey!" Alice glared at him.

"Oh. Shut up," Emmett amended. "It's not that you're not funny, it's just that you already know all of my punch lines before I can get to them. I want somebody new to recognize the talent in my mind!"

"Talent?" Japser and Edward snorted. Alice wrinkled her nose. Rosalie wacked him.

"Emmett," she said. "Think of it! A child!" she said, her eyes shining.

"OHHH!" Emmett nodded now. He understood what Rosalie wanted, though he never considered it in his human years himself.

"So, I guess it's settled then," Carlisle said with raised eyebrows. Indeed, it was odd. The Cullens had never agreed on something so in sync, and they _never_ had a situation like this.

"Well?" Esme said looking around.

"Oh, Yeah!" Emmett said.

"Yes!" Alice bounced.

"Yes," Rosalie said with a bright smile.

Esme stared at Edward. Edward stared at Jasper, one eyebrow raised.

"You'll be absolutely _fine_," Alice reassured him in a soothing voice.

"Well," Jasper said, "I guess we can try it, but if it gets to be too much…"

"It won't be," Alice said smugly. "She'll be absolutely perfect under our care."

"Smug Pixie," I muttered, rolling my eyes. She shot me a glare.

"Okay, then," Jasper nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"Well considering I'm out numbered," he gestured around the table.

"No, no, Edward," Carlisle said. "If one of us isn't okay with this then we won't do it. We won't adopt the child."

"Edward, I can already see her future with us," Alice said exasperatedly. She flipped her hands while talking. She really was going to fight for Isabella Swan to be here, then.

Edward saw no other problem, except-"What about her scent?"

"The blankets," Carlisle said," I gave you each one she ha used or has slept on so you can get used to the scent. Once you do, I can bring her home in about five more days, once the doctors have checked her and moved her mother to someplace she can be treated well enough, not that I'd say she'd recover from her trauma."

Edward found himself nodding. "I guess," he paused. "That seems alright, though her scent is awfully strong. It almost choked me when I smelled it."

"Carlisle," Alice said, turning to him with sudden urgency. "I should have mentioned before. They, Edward and Isabella-" she cut herself off.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked and Edward leaned in, interested.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something. I guess I lost it," Alice said, her eyes going hard. She was blocking something.

"You're blocking something from me," Edward narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

Alice cocked her head to the side. "I _thought_ I saw something. Oh, well. I guess it's too far into the future for it to be distinct."

"Oh," Edward sat back.

"Well, Edward?" Esme asked with a look of concern for her makeshift-but-forever so.

He looked around in the eyes of the others once. "Yes," he said in a clear voice.

"It's settled then. I'll tell the agency yes, we'll take her in," Carlisle shrugged with a grin.

"YES!" Alice and Emmett cheered. They got up and started doing a victory dance they had choreographed for moments when their team won a sports game or when they won a pool they bet in.

Esme laughed at her children's antics and the rest of the Cullens couldn't help but join in on the fun.

When they calmed down for a few moments Carlisle said, "I want you all to desensitize yourselves before she comes though. Esme, Alice, Rosalie- will you get a room prepared for her?"

"Of, course," Esme said. "She can have the room next to Edward's. I hope she'll enjoy the view when she familiarizes herself here."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "I can design her walls and her bedspread and her outfits and-"

"And I can plan the cutest little activities for her! We can have a scrap book and read stories and-"

Emmett and Jasper were talking about how they could teach her to play sports and tackle an opponent in wrestling matches.

_All right,_ I caught the drift of Carlisle's thoughts in his voice in my mind. _They seem happy about this. It's just the excitement we needed. _

Edward found himself smiling in silent agreement. Maybe it was what they needed, an addition to the family. Maybe it was what they had all been waiting patiently for. This seemed to have brought a certain hope to them.

And then Edward knew suddenly that if it didn't work, he would find a way to _make _it work.

And that was all they needed.

**A/N-There's that stubborn determination! Thanks for reading! Review please! I want to know your thoughts! We can't all be mind readers like Edward!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I don't own anything form ****Twilight.**** Stephanie Meyer does!**

Edward's P.O.V.

Chapter Two:The Meeting

Three days after Carlisle's announcement, everything was in order. The walls were painted, the beds were made, the toy chest was filled. Carlisle had every one of us hunt before he dared bring Isabella to the house. We desensitized ourselves, too. Although I was in more control now of my thirst than I was when I first smelled the sent, it was still like a siren call to me.

I was worrying about that very issue the day of her arrival when alice spoke up from her position watching the window. "Don't worry, Edward," she chirped in her bird-like voice. "You won't hurt Isabella. I can see that much."

"You don't know what her scent does to me," I tried to explain. "It's like it clears my mind and I can't think of anything else!"

She looked over at me, sitting on the couch gripping my hair in tight fists. "I know you won't hurt her. Just because her scent does that to you doesn't mean you're not safe for her to be around. We're around humans every day! And besides, she'll be safer with you more than she will with any one of us-at least I think that's what my visions are showing me."

I scanned her thought. "Alice, all of the _'I thinks'_ could be wrong, you know. What if I'm not ready? What if her scent overpowers me? What if-"

"Edward," she says in a sharp voice. She turns to gather everyone else. "Carlisle's home!" she yells even though she well knows we can all hear her even if she whispered.

Emmett tumbled down the stairs. He must be excited if he tripped. Jasper tumbled right behind him. Rosalie came down and when she saw the heap at the end of the staircase, all she said was, "Get up! Stop acting like fools!" and she stepped over them to join Alice by the door. A smile lit her face. "Finally," she said. "I thought he would never get home fast enough."

"If Carlisle drove like we did, he would get arrested, Rose. Not to mention he has a baby in the backseat," Emmett said coming over to us, rubbing his head.

"Since when did you become Mr. Responsible?" Jasper asked standing up.

"Since I learned we have a new sister," he said haughtily, knowing that Jasper couldn't retaliate to that. "It just blew up in YOUR face!" he snickered.

"Whatever," Jasper grumbled, though he was concerned for Isabella's safety, too.

Carlisle pulls up the car as Esme steps into the entry hall by the living room with us. We hear him cslam the door and climb up the front steps. As he opens the door I'm hit with a scent that comes from more pink bundles similar to the ones we were given almost a week ago now. The smell is so sweet and so strong that I'm confined to sit on the couch again, forcing myself not to move, as her life depends on it.

Rosalie takes the girl in her arms. "Oh my goodness! She's an angel! Look at her!" She hold the bundles out for Alice to see, And Alice folds her hands and "Aww"s softly like a child listening to a fairytale. Barley no one notices the state I am in and Esme calls, "Edward, come see Isabella!"

I get up. As I walk toward them Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper all ask me the same question in their minds. _'Are you okay?'_

"I don't know," I answer aloud. I don't worry if Esme, Alice, or Rosalie to hear because they are all captivated with the small girl in Rosalie's arms. I get close enough to peer over the edge of the blankets without breathing and-let out my breathe.

Her eyes are so beautiful that I'm startled. A rich, deep, chocolate brown, wide and wondering, searching as if already knowing a thousand secrets. I try to scan her mind, too. But as usual with most infants, I find that their minds are not able to make coherent thoughts. I don't hear a whisper of a voice.

Her scent is still strong, though not as overpowering it was just a moment before. Strange. One name rang true in my mind. _Isabella._

"Isabella," Emmett says out loud as if reading my thoughts. Funny, I'm the mind reader. I raise an eyebrow at him.

He continues, "It sort of seems like a mouthful now. Sure that's her name," he puts in quickly when he sees Esme starting to object that her mother named her and we would not change her wishes, "but can we give her a nickname? Let's call her Bella!" He looks proud of himself. _'My first nickname for the squirt,' _registers in his mind. I almost chuckle.

"Oh, I like that," Esme says eyes shining.

"It means beautiful in Italian," Rosalie said rocking Isabella. "It suits her."

Rosalie had called the creature in her arms an angel. Indeed, Isabella was just that.

"Why not?" I say wryly. "Let's go for it."

"Bella it is then," Alice says taking the tiny hands of the girl. "Welcome to the family."

It was then that I knew that our lives where going to change and revolve around this one girl for probably the rest of our family's existences.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N- Hi, everybody. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I know I get frustrated when I see these Authors Notes; and I hate writing them, too. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm **_**not **_**abandoning the story. I've just been really busy lately, and I'm going on vacation for a good part of the remainder of July. I'll try to post what I can though. Don't worry, I'm working on it right now. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows, though! It keeps me motivated! That's all I have to say for now. Thanks. **


End file.
